goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Runs Away/Grounded Deleted Scenes
Here are some deleted scenes from Ratso Catso Runs Away/Grounded Cast Ratso Catso Mike Julie Moe Joe Pedro Edro Carrie Moe and Joe's Mom Moe and Joe's Dad Pedro and Edro's Mom Pedro and Edro's Dad Carrie's Mom Carrie's Dad Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie on the flight home from London see Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, Carrie and their parents in the passenger cabin on the aeroplane Part 2: The Visitors Punish Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie Once and For All In The Backyard/Concussion Time For Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie is playing in the background Julie: Ratso Catso, you and friends, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, and Carrie have lots of visitors who want to see the six of you!! Prince Tuesday: We are Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, we all heard that you all ran away without permission! Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. All six of you start paying attention to my show and that is final!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! What I heard from that phone call was that you six idiots ran away!! That was very retarded and immature!!! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You six will watch The Lion King and that is final!! Torippii: It's Torippii Sorano, and we can't stand you six kids causing lots of trouble!! Ramurin: It's me, Ramurin Makiba. Start paying attention to all four of Shimajirō's shows and we strongly mean it!! Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida! Me and my wife stand you six kids causing so much trouble and mayhem! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! The six if you will watch The Lion King with us and that is final!! Satomi Hiroyuki: It's me, Satomi Hiroyuki! You six horrible kids will becomes fans of both Nintendo and The Lion King and we strongly mean it!! Monta Kimura: It is me, Monta Kimura! We can't stand you six idiots causing lots of trouble! Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Kumakki Mashiro Katsumi Tachibana Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! YankieDude5000 and I will not tolerate your horrid habits!! Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions because you six are worse than Harry Forshew! Disneystyle172 said you six will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King instead of your favorite companies! Sailor Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in the six of you for running away from home, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU SIX CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AND AZURA!!! Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you up for running away!! Sailor Venus: It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to burn your clothes and you will wear girly dresses out in the public for being bad kids!! Sailor Jupiter: "I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you become a fan of our series and franchise rather than porn!" Ratso Catso: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE F*** OUT ALREADY?!?! MY FRIENDS AND I KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU MOTHERF***ERS!!! YankieDude5000: Ratso Catso, you and your friends shut up! Sarah West: That's right! You and your friends need to shut up! Shimajirō: You six will watch all four of my shows until you four die or else, my friends and classmates will beat you four up! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend Ramurin: Me too. Takeshi Ishida: Me three. Nyakkii: Me four Mitsuo Kawashima: Me five. Torippii: Me six. Fievel: You all will be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS and DVD! If you six destroy it, Shimajirō and his friends and classmates will beat the total crap out of the six of you! Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz. Toni: Me too. Kirinta Kusano: The six of you will be forced to play all Mario games until you six win, or else the Sailor Scouts will the six of you up! Sarah West: You will be forced to watch The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Woody Woodpecker, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Popples, An American Tail movies, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers Down Under, Kim Possible, Jessie, KC Undercover, Austin and Ally, The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), The Aristocats, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015) The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Aladdin, Oliver and Company, The Lion Guard, Miffy and Friends, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Bill Nye The Science Guy, Maple Town, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow!, Adventures Of The Little Koala, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon and other children and kids shows and movies that you all hate. Eric Smith: You six will listen to music like Disney soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack Austin Dickinson: And you six will be forced to eat healthy foods like fruits and vegetables along with Chinese food, Korean food, and Japanese food Kento Koshiba: As for you two, Moe and Joe, you both will watch movies that you both hate like The Karate Kid (1984), The Karate Kid Part II, The Karate Kid, Part III, The Next Karate Kid, The Karate Kid (2010), The Secret of NIHM, The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy To The Rescue, and Paramount, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Universal, and Disney movies like Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), Barnyard (2006), Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (2017), and Cars 3. Asako Kageyama: "The only Broadway musicals you six will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins." Sailor Moon: "You both are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Sailor Scouts will beat you six up!" Sailor Mars: "Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! She can flood a whole entire area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland!" Sailor Mercury: "Kikko Hayashida does the same as well. Except, in The Little Mermaid both broadway and film when Ariel's Grotto gets destroyed, she cries a tsunami of tears out of her eyes to flood the entire area!" Nyakkii: "Also, you six will be forced to watch children shows like Maple Town, Adventures Of The Little Koala, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, and Shimajirō: A World of Wow!" Eric Smith: You six will be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both film and broadway. If not, I will beat the total crap out of the six of you! Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Deleted Scenes